Mishearings
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: A package has arrived for Kaname, and Kain must bring it up to his room. When he hears a suggestive moment between his cousin and the president on the other side of the door, will he dare enter it to see if their doing what he thinks? R


A/N I wrote this because it was stuck in my brain. I'm sorry for any OOCness. If there is any, its for comical use. Thank you for clicking on this story! -bows and smiles-

Disclaimer: -hates disclaimers- Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight, not me. (Obviously.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight leaked through the small cracks of the elegant curtains of the moon dorm. It was around nine in the morning and the hallways were, or course, vacant. Not so long ago a package had arrived for Kaname Kuran, the deliveryman obviously unaware that he woke a certain Akatsuki Kain from a very peaceful slumber.

Kain was the one that had grudgingly gotten up and answered the door, he accepted the package with a 'thank you', and started to walk up the stairs. He rubbed at his eye sleepily, cradling the package in the other arm. He cradled it firmly however. It was for Kaname, and he dared not think what Kaname would do to him if he damaged it.

He worked his way up the rest of the stairs and into the hallway.

A beam of light every so often hit Kain's eye, making him flinch almost invisibly. Still holding the box in one arm he shielded his eyes the rest of the way to Kaname's room.

-

He stopped in front of the door. His fist an inch from the wood when he heard something, something that made him freeze in his place.

"Kaname-samaaaa…"

Was that Aido? Aido was Kain's cousin, so Kain knew his voice perfectly. Maybe he misheard? No, no that was most definitely Aido. The thing that made Kain freeze up was that he _moaned _the Night Class president's name. Kain leaned into the door a bit more, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I thought you said you could handle it, Aido."

Kaname's voice was a surprisingly teasing tone.

"Y-yes, I can handle more than even this, Kaname-sama."

Aido's tone was a bit shaky but also a bit confidant. He heard footsteps walk across the room; it was a few seconds before there was another sound.

He almost jumped a bit when he heard Aido gasp and moan Kaname's name.

"Kaname-sama, your to cruel!" He whined in a childish tone.

Kaname had still not moved away from Aido from the sound of it.

Kain could practically feel Kaname's teasing smirk through the thick wood.

"You brought this," there was a pause, "upon yourself, Aido."

"Kaname, s-stop. I c-can't take it anymore, please stop t-toying with me…"

Aido sounded desperate, he groaned once more and Kain's brain received a very disturbing image. 'Could they possibly be…?'

Kain tried to stop his mind from thinking such thoughts. Aido and Kaname-sama having…Kain shut his eyes, shaking his head frantically (uncharacteristically). Even though anyone would think they were…ahem…doing something judging by their dialogue, he refused to make any rash decisions. There was about around 7 minutes of nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and some occasional moaning.

"You broke the rules Aido, and this is your punishment. I thought you would like it better then the others I've given you."

There was another one of those _damn _groans. Kain resisted bursting into the room from the suspense. This was his COUSIN after all, and if something was happening to him on the other side of the door Kain wanted to be aware of it.

"Kaname, I'm a-about to give out. I can't h-hold it anymore!"

There was a loud thump as Aido gave a short gasp for breath. He continued panting until it gradually ceased after a minute or so.

"Good work, Aido. You did well." Kaname's voice had some teasing pride in it.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." Aido's voice is slightly timid, but proud as well, not teasing but actually happy he ha please Kaname.

That straw had been fluttering in the air for a while now, but it had finally landed on the camel's back, quickly breaking it. Kain nearly flung open the door, the same poker face he always had changed to slight panic. What he saw next left him nearly breathless.

…

……

……

…

Aido was, fully dressed, and standing next to a bookcase that Kain remembered was on the other side of the room the last time he was in there. It was partially filled with books, adding to the bookcase's already heavy weight. Kaname looked over to Kain, he had two books in his hands.

The gears in Kain's mind began processing the situation; Aido had gotten in trouble earlier. Moving this bookcase must have been his punishment. Most likely to torment him further, Kaname had been adding books while he was carrying the case. It explained everything. The sounds, the conversation, the panting, and that _stupid, taunting _groan that made him think the worst was happening.

Kain was beyond relieved (He didn't show it, though) so relieved he almost forgot Kaname and Aido were in the room as he slumped a bit, sighing.

" Akatsuki? What do you want?"

Aido's voice snapped him out of his relieved state; He then remembered what he came in there for. He held out the box to Kaname.

"For you, Kaname-sama." He said evenly, trying not to make eye contact with him.

He nodded, taking it and setting it down. Kain quickly exited the room, almost running to his, ready to get some sleep and try not to think about what just happened. He would have nightmares for at least a week, and he was thankful that his cousin DID NOT sleeping with Kaname Kuran, and on that thought he slept easier.

**-**

**---(Omake Ending)---**

-

Kain closed the door politely, the two vampires could hear him running down the hallway in a rushed fashion. Remembrance flashed in his eyes as he turned to Kaname, looking a bit timid.

"Kaname-sama, since I moved that bookcase for you, may we have sex now?"

"What did I say about asking stupid questions with obvious answers, Aido?"

Aido raised his head, his face splitting into a wide smirk


End file.
